Linx Rifelson
|-|Current/Epilogue= |-|Pre-Time Skip= Character Theme Backstory On the planet Gyrohem, a world of wonder and fantasy, but at the same time, grief- a boy would eventually be the world's greatest defender. He was born under the Rifelson family. His mother, Eleina, died right after his younger sister, Yoshimitsu, was born. She, and Yoshimitsu years later, was a medic, healing wounded men that just came back from battles against the rival kingdoms. But, his father was a great war hero, a protector of peace, even if many forgotten his name. This man, was Omen. The boy seemed to share the same traits as his father later in life. The trait of protecting the ones who couldn't protect themselves. This boy was named Linx. Linx Rifelson. Linx and his family grew up in a state of poverty in the kingdom. Not many knew their names, and they were all treated without care by the government running the city. Eventually, his father was asked to join the army once again. He always declined, which led to being constantly beat by the guards. Linx always asked why his father never attacked back. He was a war hero, he was powerful, he could've fought back easily. But, Omen always just said that "fighting will only lead to the path of agony", and his mother would've never accepted him going out to another trivial war... But, after declining so many times, Omen was finally forced to after he was tortured for days on end. When he was dragged out of his home, and into the public, the people ridiculed him, yelled at him for being a traitor, and not going to the previous battles... That's when he stopped, and revealed what it meant to go to war. He took off his rags, revealing countless amount of battle scars on his body. He yelled about the stupidity of war, how he's seen thousands upon thousands of bodies on the battlefield. He yells of how could they still send their families to war- that wars will only lead to more pain and hate in the future... Yet he was still sent anyways. Before he departed, Omen told Linx to protect his sister, and everyone around him- to repel hate and have a pure heart. From there, Omen saw Linx's eyes, and saw a vision of himself, a younger self that became a hero. He smiled, and went off... ...A month later, Linx and Yoshimitsu were notified of his death by a cloaked man. The man says that he's sorry for his death, but that it was only his first step to unifying the world. Just moments later- the city erupted in flames. The man then threw something at the two children...their father's head. In fear, the only two Rifelson family members ran away, just after hearing the final words of their father's killer... ..."Live, and know this. I am Abyssion, and I will change the world." This, was the beginning of their adventure- a story of the coming of age in a fantastical, bloody, but hopeful world. Appearance and Personality Linx Rifelson has semi-long, blue shaggy hair with piercing ruby eyes, and his physique is mostly fit, albeit being very light for his height. His casual attire consists of an aqua blue no-sleeved shirt under the same colored sweater with dark gray joggers, black shies, and a white headband. In a serious battle though, he wears the Chosen Armor. It has the appearance of a light-blue plate armor with multiple markings on it. Some look like trees, others like words, and others like silhouettes of people. Before the Chosen Armor, he used a leather chestplate with a white longcoat underneath and black leather pants. Linx is serious, and at times it seems as though he's cold to others, even before the burning of Mardial City. This made him not have many friends, and the ones that he did have died in the fire along with his past. The fire only influenced his cold persona even more, making him face near depression. But, he continued to move on. His only driving force was to avenge everyone that had died that day, especially his father. Near the end of the series, his sealed heart starts to crack, and he starts to show more emotion. He realized his anger, his coldness. Now, his new driving force to continue living is to protect the ones closest to him. He had this personality trait before, but only through his experience has he fully embraced this mentality. It was fairly hard to befriend Linx, as he always had a relaxed face in almost any situation, though, he was easily provoked, and can even attack someone if they annoyed him enough. But, he does have a sensitive side to the close friends and allies he has. Near the end of the series, this isn't a problem anymore, as he is able to open up his feelings more. In battle, Linx will respect the opponent. He doesn't have a code of honor, far from it, but he's willing to allow the enemy to fight at their fullest. In a battle with high stakes though, Linx will try his hardest to win, either for himself, or for the people around him. Linx seemed very cold hearted and depressed from the start, but all he needed was a little 'push' to gain a new drive for life: to care for the well being of others, and protect them at all costs. Personal Stats Forms: An ability in which the user channels a certain emotion, and projects it onto themselves for power. In that way, it is similar to a pocket reality, or even statistics amplification. This is mainly achieved by "Willpower". * Kurai Form makes Linx's hair go purple and make him emit a purple glow all around his body. All of his attacks are purple. Linx obtained an incomplete version of this form in his fight aganist Abyssion's son and general, Delta. When he was about to die, he remembered what he was doing, his ultimate goal, and in a kaleidoscope of mixed emotions and anger, he transformed. Linx eventually mastered this form with the help of the enchanter Naphadyl. This form was spawned from the emotion of rage. * Blood Form makes Linx's hair and body glow bright blue, and it looks like blue streams are coming out all over his body. The blue streams, in reality, are actually his blood, which is blue. All of his attacks in this form are any kind of blue. He obtained this form when training with Naphadyl for a couple months. When she was teaching him how his father obtained Aura Form, Linx concentrated, and then transformed. Naphadyl was shocked for a second, before realizing that his father did the exact same thing after training with her. She noted that this form looked different from Omen's Aura Form, and realized that it was completely different. Instead of utilizing his Aura to attack, Linx in this form used his blood to attack instead. This form spawned from the emotion of control. * Final Form simply makes Linx's eyes glow a brighter red, make his hair flow, even when there's no wind; and gives a bright blue glow around him. He achieved this form in his final fight against Abyssion. In the first half of the fight, Linx was being demolished by him, and thought everything was hopeless. But only then his eyes were opened, as he remembered his father's last words: to repel hate, and have a pure heart- to protect those around him. It was then when he realized he was fighting with only anger throughout his journey, with only one goal: revenge. That path was not for a 'hero' to take. Instead, to unlock the form, he had to have a pure heart, to repel all of the hate, all of the evil inside of him, and when he did, he transformed. This form spawned from the emotion of protection. Date of Birth: January 31 Birthplace: '''Mardial City '''Weight: 153 lbs | 164 lbs | Roughly the same | Roughly the same | Roughly the same, higher in the epilogue Height: 5'10 ft | 6'0 ft | Same | Same | 6'1, higher in the epilogue Laterality: '''Right-handed '''Likes: Any kind of weapon, his sister and close friends, and fighting. Dislikes: People that talk a lot, "corrupt" or "evil" people. Hobbies: Training, weapon critiquing Values: Protect the ones closest to you, at all costs. Status: Alive and active (Participates in tons of fighting tournaments under multiple aliases to keep anyone from being discouraged. He also only uses his base form in tournaments. So far, his record is 267 wins, 3 losses) Affiliations: '''United University (A college he's currently at) '''Previous Affiliations: Band of the Nations (A resistance group that was against Abyssion) Alignment: 'Neutral Good 'MBTI: ISFP Color Identity: '''Blue '''Extra Music: * Excalibur Clash (Battle against Linx) * God Mode (Comeback battle theme) * Ascend to Power (Linx vs Delta) * Requiem of the Night (Linx vs Delta after Linx obtained Incomplete Kurai Form) * Rise (Linx vs Abyssion) * Finale Orchestra (Linx vs Abyssion after Linx obtained Final Form) * Last Stardust Orchestral Cover (The final phase of Linx & Abyssion's fight) * His Theme Orchestra (After the fight against Abyssion) * Bow (Epilogue Linx battle theme) * You Say Run Drum Cover (Epilogue Linx comeback battle theme) Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, 5-A with a glimpse of his potential, High 5-A with Incomplete Kurai Form | 5-A, at least 5-A in the epilogue | 4-C, possibly 4-B with Kurai Cannon | 4-A | High 3-A, Low 2-C in the epilogue Name: Linx Rifelson Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: Male Age: 16 (Beginning of the series. Caught a glimpse of his potential & obtained an incomplete Kurai Form), 17 (Post 1st Time-Skip. Unlocked his potential, mastered Kurai Form & obtained Blood Form), 18 (Post 2nd Time-Skip. End of the series. Obtained Final Form), Unknown, but should be around his early 20s (Epilogue. Mastered Final Form) Classification: Supernatural (Looks like a human, but with "Supernatural" abilities), the Absolute Defense (Title given by Naphadyl), "Protector of Gyrohem" (EoS title) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Trained by, and was able to keep up with Ergo), Large-Planet level with a glimpse of his potential (Dented Delta's shields), Dwarf Star level with Incomplete Kurai Form (Defeated Delta) | Large-Planet level (Comparable to Kiir. Stated he is vastly superior to when he first caught a glimpse of his potential), at least Large-Planet level in the epilogue (Displayed similar feats to Kiir on a multitude of occasions, though he is still slightly weaker than her in terms of raw physical strength) | Star level (Comparable to Abyssion), possibly Solar System level with Kurai Cannon (Said to be able to destroy a small section of Gyrohem's "First Layer of Defense", which is comprised of billions of solar systems) | Multi-Solar System Level (Naphadyl stated that Linx in this form is no where near the attack power of Omen's Aura Form, but still around its level) | High Universe level (His fight with Abyssion shook and tore apart the entirety of the infinite universe Linx created, and their final clash destroyed the universe in its entirety), Universe level+ in the epilogue (The Three Protectors stated that Linx is able to destroy the entirety of his timeline, or the "Third Layer of Defense", and is the exact reason why they're after him) Note: His energy projectiles do the exact same damage as his regular attacks. Speed: Unknown (Comparable to Ergo),''' '''Relativistic+ with a glimpse of his potential (Even though Delta was still able to react to Linx just fine, his body wouldn't move fast enough to dodge his attacks. Even though this is inferior to his full potential, it should still be comparable to it), FTL with Incomplete Kurai Form (Delta was barely able to react to him in this form) | Relativistic+ (It's stated his max speed is slightly slower than the speed of light. Is able to react to light speed energy attacks), FTL in the epilogue (Outran a black hole) | FTL+ (Is fast enough to block and deflect over a million light speed energy blasts from all sides. Much faster than before) | Massively FTL (Stated to be 100 times faster than the speed of light) | Massively FTL+ (Was able to dodge Abyssion's Final Flame ability, which is 9 quadrillion times the speed of light. This was when he just obtained Final Form in the fight against Abyssion), Infinite Speed in the epilogue (Stated that he could clearly see and track an instantly moving target. Even when the Three Protectors did the unthinkable and erased the concept of time, Linx was still able to move and defeat them to gain access to the Core. Can cross his infinite universe instantly) Note: Can instantly teleport anywhere, including different timelines and universes in Final Form. Precognition (and Clairvoyance in Final Form) increases his reaction speed by an incredible amount. Dragon Katana's Red Dragon form doubles Linx's current combat speed. Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Can lift large buildings), possibly Class G with a glimpse of his potential (Should be comparable to an unlocked potential Linx), Unknown with Incomplete Kurai Form | Class G, possibly higher (Even when the "Creator of Dungeons" dropped a mountain on Linx, he was able to lift and throw it off of him. Is able to wield the three God blades, which can expand to the size of the universe depending on his Willpower, though he can also augment the weight to his liking, which also depends on his Willpower) | Unknown | Unknown | Galactic, likely higher in the epilogue (Able to throw entire galaxies and augment them with his Aura to be able to negate durability in his infinite universe) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class, Large Planet Class with a glimpse of his potential, Dwarf Star Class with Incomplete Kurai Form''' | Large Planet Class | Star Class | Multi-Galactic | High Universal, Universal+''' in the epilogue Durability: At least Multi-City Block level '''(Ergo seemed to not be able to dent his Aura at all. At this time, Linx had an Aura level of 99), at least '''Large-Planet level '''with a glimpse of his potential (Survived Delta's strongest energy attack, albeit with heavy injuries), at least '''Dwarf Star level with Incomplete Kurai Form (Has not been shown to be injured, but should still be on the high end of this Aura level. Delta wasn't able to injure Linx at all in this form) |''' At least 'Large-Planet level '(Has an Aura level of 902), '''Star level with Chosen Armor, higher in the epilogue normally (Has an Aura level of 908) & with Chosen Armor''' | At least 'Star level '(Has an Aura level of 1039), '''Solar System level with Chosen Armor | At least Multi-Solar System level '''(Has an Aura level of 1354), '''Galaxy level with Chosen Armor (Naphadyl says that even Aura Form Omen would have a hard time getting through Linx in this form, and he wouldn't even make a dent on Linx at all with Chosen Armor on) | At least High Universe level, Universe level+ with Chosen Armor (Abyssion was not able to scratch Linx at all with the Chosen Armor on when he fought physically. Abyssion only posed a threat because he had durability negating and Aura piercing attacks, as well as being able to activate Willpower Defense at any time whereas Linx was only able to activate it near-death at this point in the series), at least Universe level+ in the epilogue, Multi-Universe level with the Chosen Armor in the epilogue, possibly higher (Even though he was stomped by the Core's avatar, he was still able to hold his own and even tank a few hits from it) Note: Linx has shown to survive hits from stronger beings than him. This is because of the absurd amount of Aura protecting him and the Chosen Armor, which increases his already high durability by a full tier. Keep in mind that this is for all of his durability feats. Willpower Defense and regeneration makes him even more difficult to kill. Stamina: Superhuman (Can train with Ergo for whole days before tiring), Higher with a glimpse of his potential & Incomplete Kurai Form | Superhuman+ (Even with fatal injuries, Linx is still able to fight for extended periods of time. Superior to his younger self) | Higher | Higher '''| '''Higher, Limitless in the epilogue Range: Melee Range with punches and kicks, Extended Melee Range with a weapon, a Kilometer with Aura based attacks; likely much higher with a glimpse of his potential (Should be comparable to his unlocked potential) & Incomplete Kurai Form |''' Melee Range''' or Extended Melee Range with a weapon when holding back, Multiple Kilometers '''when not holding back (via the air pressure alone. Comparable to Kiir), '''Large Planet '''with Aura based attacks (Smaller, but still slightly comparable to Delta), possibly Universal with the three God blades | '''Dwarf Star '''with Aura based attacks (Is able to shoot energy blasts all around Gyrohem), '''Solar System with Kurai Cannon | Higher with Aura based attacks | Universal '''with Aura based attacks, '''High Universal to Universal+ in the epilogue (Is able to shoot across his infinite universe) Standard Equipment: Dragon Katana | Same, with the addition of the Infinity Alpha God Blade, Eternal Omega God Blade, and Ion Beta God Blade (Just the Dragon Katana after the end of the series) | Same | Same, with the addition of Blood Scythe | Same, except Blood Scythe is removed. Blood Scythe is re-added though in the epilogue Intelligence: Linx is not as smart as his sister, Yoshimitsu, but he's amazing at coming up with things on the spot in battles. After the first time-skip, he mastered a unique martial arts style that mainly consists of defense and counterattacks, and exploiting openings or the environment to his advantage. With this, Linx is able to masterfully manipulate the battlefield in his favor, usually catching the enemy off guard with a purposeful opening, only to use something in the environment to his advantage and start his chain of attacks. Linx is able to pin-point deceptions and lies rather well, and is also a very quick learner. Linx most likely obtained this trait from his father. Other than that, he's average academically. After he obtained Final Form, Linx became fairly patient and knowledgeable, with immense amounts of wisdom and experience from being in rigorous battles with high stakes. He also became quite a strategic thinker, using his Precognition to his advantage against future threats, and delving into multiple possibilities to take them out. His martial arts has been mastered to the point where even ones with precognition that was on Abyssion's level aren't able to predict Linx's movements, even in his base form, though this may be caused by his "Willpower". Weaknesses: * Pre-Time Skip: *# Linx gets irritated and annoyed too easily, going so far as to attack the one annoying him, and he has a hot temper, even if he doesn't show it most of the time. *# Is inexperienced with combat and usually runs into fights without a plan in mind. *# Even though Linx has a lot of Aura, it could eventually break or run out, leaving him vulnerable. *# The glimpse of Linx's potential only lasts for about 5 minutes. *# Linx can be slightly overconfident when he thinks the opponent's physically weaker than him (Ex: Yoshimitsu, until she beat him in a couple of spars). *# Incomplete Kurai Form slowly drains Linx's Aura. *# Willpower Defense does not account for physical damage (Though this seems to be a problem for Linx only and not anybody else with Willpower Defense). * Post-Time Skip & Above: *# Same as before, though Linx doesn't have the 3rd, 4th, and 5th weaknesses, & he doesn't have the 1st weakness in the epilogue. *# Every new form Linx obtains drains his Aura until he masters it. *# Linx will not use Complete Negation or Absolute Precognition (or even Final Form/any other form for that matter) unless it's something akin to a life or death situation, or lives are at stake. Epilogue Linx weakness only. Powers and Abilities BoS/Pre-Time Skip [[Superhuman Physical Characteristics|'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance']] Master Martial Artist & '[[Weapon Mastery|'Close Weapon Master]] Large Amounts of Aura '''and '''Willpower Manipulation (On self. Clarification on the abilities here) [[Aura|'Aura Sensing']]' '(All Aura users are able to sense different Aura in the world and how much of it is there in each area/being) & Enhanced Senses (Aura users passively have their senses at least 5x better than if they didn't have Aura) [[Energy Manipulation|'Energy Manipulation']] [[Regeneration|'Regeneration']] (Mid-Low. All Aura users passively have this level of regeneration. It's not useful for combat however, since it's a relatively slow healing process) Limited Precognition '(A "6th sense" that allows him to know when he's in danger slightly before it happens) 'Limited Durability Negation '(via his own base attacks. Is able to ignore more than half of an opponent's durability) 'Ice Manipulation (via Incomplete Kurai Form. Can manipulate his own ice only) Willpower Defense (Only when in an extreme emotional state. In the epilogue, he can activate this at any time. All resistances listed previously are ones that Linx can survive without Willpower. Clarification on the ability here. Linx is only able to resist at most 90% of the abilities listed on the clarification link. When he first discovered this ability though, he was only able to resist around 50%, but when he had a glimpse of his potential & obtained Incomplete Kurai Form, this spiked up to 80%. The only ability that Linx seems to not be able to resist is physical attacks) Post-Time Skip/Current Everything from before to a higher extent Space-Time AttackingSpace-Time Manipulation(via the Infinity Alpha God Blade. Type 1. Doesn't have this weapon past the main story) Durability Negation (via his own base attacks or the Eternal Omega God Blade. Doesn't have the Eternal Omega God Blade past the main story) [[Existence Erasure|'Existence Erasure']]/Concept Erasure (via the Ion Beta God Blade. Doesn't have this weapon past the main story) Regeneration Negation (Epilogue Linx only via Pressure Punch) Precognition '''(Superior to his pre-time skip precognition. In the epilogue he's able to use his '''Absolute Precognition from Final Form in his base form) [[Reality Warping|'Limited Reality Manipulation']] (Primarily uses this to attack enemies he couldn't attack previously. For instance: Linx with this ability is able to attack non-Corporeal, Acausal, and Omnilocked enemies, as well as erase the concept of distance temporarily to attack his enemies instantly or from far away. Linx only has access to this in the Epilogue) [[Resistance|'Energy Resistance']], Elemental Resistance, [[Resistance|'Mental Resistance']] (In the epilogue he has immunity to it), [[Time Manipulation|'Time Manipulation Resistance']]' '(In the epilogue he has immunity to it), Probability Manipulation Resistance '(Epilogue Linx only), 'Fate Manipulation Immunity (Epilogue Linx only) Kurai Form Everything from before to a higher extent Ice Manipulation '(Can only manipulate his own ice) [[Flight|'True Flight]]' ' Is able to breathe in space, a vacuum, and underwater Blood Form Everything from before (with the exception of Ice Manipulation) to a higher extent Blood Manipulation (On himself only) [[Regeneration|'Regeneration']]' '(Low-Mid when using Blood Bolt Suction; High-Mid when using Blood Healing) Final Form Everything from before (with the exception of Ice Manipulation, Blood Bolt Suction, Blood Healing, and Blood Manipulation) to a higher extent Immortality '(type 1) 'Precognition Immunity '(Abyssion was not able to see the future outcome against Linx in their fight) 'Absolute Precognition '(More information in the "Notable Attacks and Techniques" section) 'Clairvoyance '(Is able to "see" threats to him or anyone around him. Shown in the epilogue only) [[Acausality|'Acausality]]' '(Epilogue Linx only. Is completely removed from the concept of cause and effect in this form, and nothing even remotely related to cause and effect can harm him) Probability Manipulation '(Epilogue Linx only. Showcased when the Three Protectors tried to erase him from existence, but failed because Linx chanced the probability he would get erased to "0%"; though it would have still been rendered nearly useless by Linx's Willpower Defense) 'Pocket Reality Manipulation/Universe Creation (On an infinite-universal scale. Inside this universe/pocket reality, his Aura can regenerate (Mid) at a rapid rate. In the epilogue, his regeneration increased to High) Power/Hax Destruction '''(via Complete Negation. More information in the "Notable Attacks and Techniques" section) '''Note: In the epilogue, Linx has access to all of his abilities from his previous forms. All of the abilities listed are because of Willpower Manipulation and because he has Aura. If all of his Aura depletes, then he won't be able to use any of the abilities listed here. Equipment '-Armors-' * The Chosen Armor: 'An armor Linx usually wears when he wants to get serious in battle. Forged for him by the master smith and enchanter Naphadyl, this armor is able to boost Linx's Aura by a full rank. It has the appearance of a light-blue plate armor with multiple markings on it. Some look like trees, others like words, and others like silhouettes of people. For many people, when one sees this armor, they can only think of peace and calmness. '-Weapons-''' * '''Dragon Katana: A weapon that used to be in the hands of his father, Omen Rifelson. It has multiple abilities named Red Dragon, Blue Dragon, White Dragon, and Black Dragon. Red Dragon does multiple cuts at extreme speeds, doubling Linx's current combat speed. Blue Dragon is more precise, but much more powerful than Red Dragon. It can split Gyrohem mountains in a single, clean cut alone. White Dragon releases a thin energy attack, and similar to Blue Dragon, it's precise and accurate. Finally, Black Dragon's similar to White Dragon, except it's more explosive, and has a more area of effect type of energy attack, instead of the thin one White Dragon has. The weapon looks just like a regular katana, with the exception of there being dragon carvings everywhere on it. * Infinity Alpha God Blade: '''A weapon that used to be in the hands of the conquer Abyssion. When used, it has the potential to cut through space and time itself. The weapon can grow as big as the user wants it to be. It looks like a medieval longsword. Linx doesn't have this weapon past the main story, as he returned it soon after his final fight with Abyssion. * '''Eternal Omega God Blade: This was the very first God Blade Linx obtained. When striking with this weapon, it passes through everything, like it wasn't even there, but where-ever it passes, it cuts through. Like the other God Blades, this weapon can grow as big as the user wants. It looks almost like a club, having no guard. The blade kind of resembles a katana, with a spike on the edge, nearing where the guard supposed to be. Linx doesn't have this weapon past the main story, as he returned it soon after his final fight with Abyssion. * Ion Beta God Blade: The final God blade. When slashed with it, the area the blade cuts, will disappear--- no, a better definition of it, is that the area that it cut, will be erased out of existence. This is not the extent of this blade's power though, as even concepts such as immortality and time can be erased. Like the others, it can grow however big the user wants it to be. It has a pommel that looks like a ball of light, an extravagant white handle, a claymore-like guard with an artistic-looking sun in the center of it, and a bright white blade that tempers to the tip. Linx doesn't have this weapon past the main story, as he returned it soon after his final fight with Abyssion. '-Blood Form and above-' * Blood Scythe: '''Linx is able to summon a scythe out of his own blood, which is blue. What he usually does with this, is spin around swinging it, deflecting any attacks from all sides or attacking multiple enemies at once. He can swing this so fast, that the air pressure alone is strong enough to cleanly cut through large Gyrohem mountains and fields. Notable Attacks and Techniques '''Note: Each form increases his strength, speed, stamina, durability, and Aura. When he was 16 years old/In the beginning of the series, Linx never had any notable attacks or techniques. '-Moves/Techniques He Can Use In Any Form-' * Pressure Punch: Linx punches the enemy imbued with Aura Energy, stunning them briefly, and inflicting tons of pain. The time of the stun depends on how powerful the punch is. At the end of the series, this punch, and all punches that come after that include Aura Energy, is able to ignore durability. In the epilogue, Linx is also able to negate natural Regeneration from an enemy. * Spear Kick: Linx imbues his leg with Aura Energy, and kicks the enemy, flinging them back a far distance. This technique pierces through regular Auras with ease. * Aura Energy: A basic, but versatile ability that all Supernaturals learn at a young age. With this, an Aura user could manipulate a certain amount of 'energy' around them, and some could even manipulate all of the energy around them or even anywhere. They could shoot it out as a projectile at the speed of light, use it to enhance their physical capabilities, or manifest them physically and use it as a weapon or armor. Linx in this case primarily uses this ability as a projectile or allowing his attacks to ignore durability. * "Willpower": An ability that manifests the user's "will" into anything they want. The stronger their "will" is, the more you can do with this ability. All Supernaturals use it to an extent, but only a small percent of Gyrohem's population can fully master it. With this, Linx can achieve feats most other beings on Gyrohem can't do. He could survive attacks that would normally kill him, such as attacks from the Infinity Alpha God Blade, or boosting his resistance to harming abilities. Linx can also use Willpower in offense, such as warping reality to his will with just his 'determination', being able to attack and permanently kill beings that are non-Corporeal, Acausal, in multiple places (even beings that are Omnipresent) and/or Omnilocked; but Linx only learned how to achieve this in the epilogue. '-Kurai Form Moves-' * Kurai Control/Ice Manipulation: The ability to create any form of ice. Linx primarily uses this ability to freeze an opponent in place. * Kurai Burst: '''An ability that instantly encases the enemy in ice, freezing them from both the outside and inside, then exploding them from the inside out. * '''Kurai Cannon: Shoots a light blue, energy-like beam out of one hand, knocking the enemy back and doing incredible damage. This attack can be extended to a farther range and damage with two hands. With one hand, this attack could easily destroy a star, and with two, it could potentially destroy a solar system. Note that Incomplete Kurai Form has only been shown to use Kurai Control. '-Blood Form Moves-' * Blood Healing: Linx can heal himself at a rapid rate, being able to regenerate from even the most fatal wounds, like a decapitation, fairly quickly. (He doesn't need to use this though, as he has a practically endless amount of Aura protecting him) * Blood Bolt Suction: Shoots out a thin, but quick, bolt at the enemy, absorbing the literal life-force out of them if hit, healing Linx, albeit not as fast as Blood Healing. This ignores conventional durability, being able to go through objects like they weren't there. * Blood Shot: Shoots a condensed, dark blue, energy-like blood beam out of one hand, doing much more damage than Kurai Cannon. '-Final Form Moves-' * Final Thrush: Linx's final and strongest punch. A light blue aura appears around Linx's fist as he unleashes his fastest speed towards the enemy in an attempt to punch them. Throughout the whole process, this move ignores all durability and even reality warping to an extent. Combined with Probability Manipulation in the epilogue, Linx is able to always land this ability. * Complete Negation: '''The ability used to end Abyssion. All Linx needs to activate this move is to look at the enemy and focus. When activated, Linx is able to 'experience' all of the powers his enemy gained throughout their life, and he is able to pick and choose (or choose all of them) what power or hax he wishes to delete permanently. This ability allows Linx to remove any or all powers or hax the enemy has, and they cannot re-learn it, no matter how hard they try. In the epilogue, Linx can imbue his physical or Aura attacks to do the exact same thing. The only way to negate most this ability's power is to either have resistance to it, or be on a higher-dimension than Linx. For instance, Linx was only able to remove Abyssion's physical strength and nothing else because of his Willpower Defense. * '''Absolute Precognition: Similar to Abyssion's Absolute Self Precognition, Linx is able to see all possibilities relating to him, going on forever. Unlike Abyssion's version of precognition however, Linx is also able to to see all possibilities relating to people around him. However, Linx can only see one person's possibilities at a time. He can toggle this ability on or off whenever he pleases. * A Universe Of Infinite Stars - Esrio Estella: '''An ability that manifests the user's soul and thoughts onto a world. In this case, Linx's Willpower was able to create an infinite spanning universe, filled with galaxies, solar systems, and stars that represent light in a dark realm. It has a mirrored floor to step on spanning infinitely, so flight is not needed in this realm. In here, Linx is able to regenerate his Aura to such an extent that it seems unbreakable. Feats *Kept up and trained with Ergo in his early 16s. *Incapacitated an army of 100,000 Supernaturals at age 17 with assistance. (Keep in mind a well trained Supernatural has the power to destroy cities on our planet easily) *Overpowered and defeated Abyssion in Final Form, who was able to destroy a universe. *Defeated the Three Protectors, whom at that point erased the concept of time to try and kill Linx, but failed. Linx was still able to move even when time was erased (Epilogue Linx only). *Fought the Core for a small time, the being that protects Gyrohem and its Hyperverse (Though he got utterly stomped). *Outran a black hole in base form (Epilogue Linx only). *Survived attacks from the Infinity Alpha God Blade, which was able to sever and cut through higher dimensions, with just his "Willpower". *Abyssion was not able to see any of the possibilities of Linx's Final Form with his Absolute Self Precognition. *Can "see" the future of all things in Final Form (Epilogue Linx only). *Is able to perceive the concept of "Infinite" (Epilogue Linx only). Other '''Notable Victories: Abyssion (Gyrohem) (Note: This was the final time Linx and Abyssion fought. Linx was in Final Form and Abyssion was in Immortal Form) Delta (Gyrohem) (Note: This would've been Delta's win, if Linx hadn't unlocked Incomplete Kurai Form at the last moment) The Three Protectors (Gyrohem) (Note: Linx was in Final Form) Captain Hydra (Avengers Flashpoint Paradox) Captain Hydra's Profile (Note: This was Pre-Time Skip Linx (8-A only) and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Abyssion (Gyrohem) (Note: This was the first time Linx and Abyssion fought. Linx only had Kurai Form at the time and Abyssion wasn't fighting seriously. Linx also had thousands of Supernatural soldiers at his side fighting with him) Kiir Tanichi (Gyrohem) (Note: This was when they fought the 1st time; Linx didn't have Kurai Form and above at the time) The Core (Gyrohem) Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Zaunig (Gyrohem) (Note: Linx was in Final Form and Zaunig wasn't serious) Kiir Tanichi (Gyrohem) (Note: This was when they fought the 2nd time. Linx was 17 at the time, and used both Kurai and Blood Form against her) SOLSTICE (Starcross) SOLSTICE's Profile (Note: SOLSTICE was in Sol Invictus - Deus ex Machina, Linx was in Blood Form and didn't have the Chosen Armor on. The fight was speed equalized) Key: Base Form (BoS/Pre-Time Skip) | Base Form (Unlocked Potential/Post-Time Skip/Epilogue) | Mastered Kurai Form | Blood Form | Final Form Trivia/Notes * Base Form w/o Aura would essentially be 9-C feats and abilities, since Aura is the thing responsible for most of Linx's power, strength, speed, etc. * This page is implying that Linx uses weapons a lot, and, that's actually false, opposite in-fact. Linx actually hates using weapons and instead fights using martial arts and his bare fists. * The reason Linx seems to not be that expressive is mostly in part of seeing his father's severed head, all of the ridicule he obtained for having blue blood, and how all of that ridicule got passed down to Yoshimitsu. * At first, it took more than a couple seconds to enter a new form for Linx. As he mastered each form though, he was able to lessen the time to enter the form. By the end of the series and the epilogue, Linx mastered each form to the point that he can enter every single one instantly, without any delay whatsoever. * The top half of the Chosen Armor broke in Linx's fight against the Core. * Linx doesn't get provoked and irritated easily anymore after he obtained Final Form, but he still can, it's just much harder. In-fact, he's much more patient with others now. * Linx obtained the Chosen Armor a couple months after he obtained Kurai Form & defeated Delta, and after meeting & training with Naphadyl for a couple weeks. * Linx somehow wasn't able to learn pain negation in his life, which is what a Supernatural should learn at a young age. * Linx's blood is blue, which is a rare trait on Gyrohem. To most people, it symbolizes weakness and frailty, but Linx combats this stereotype throughout the series. It is unknown as to how this trait is formed, but it's also recorded that there is a blood color for every single color known on Gyrohem (Which is essentially how many colors we can perceive). * Linx has always dreamed about his inner universe, Esrio Estella, but he never quite realized what it was until his final fight with Abyssion. * The reason Linx's Willpower Defense may not account for physical attacks is because of his idea of "fairness" and it playing a part in his Willpower. Linx believes in a fair fight and won't let things such as "hax" and such get in the way of that. * Linx pre-epilogue decides to do things himself, not wanting to put others in harms way and instead does it himself, because he knows of his high Aura level. This is why he discourages Yoshimitsu from fighting, but she still trains in secret anyways because she wants to protect him, be it physically or mentally. * Linx doesn't like using Final Form, and will only use it as a last resort. One of the reasons behind this is because he believes everything must come to an eventual end. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Blood Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Hax Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Scythe Users